


Due Dilligence

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [21]
Category: Free!
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, CEO's Son/New Secretary AU, Cause I'm totally not the tropiest writer ever, M/M, Multi, Rating may go up in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto, a recent college graduate with no prospects, lands a job as a secretary at Yamazaki, Inc. by sheer chance. Desperate for any sort of job, he accepts without a second thought.<br/>Sousuke, son of a CEO and burnt-out former Olympic hopeful, is sick of the long line of secretaries his father has hired to babysit him. The arrival of Makoto is barely more than a hiccup in his routine.<br/>Until the two meet, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto walked out of yet another school building, utterly dejected. What was the point of all that work to get a degree in education if none of the schools would hire him? Stepping onto the train, he loosened his tie and sat down with a sigh. He had enough money saved up for two more month’s rent, if he was careful and only ate two meals a day, but it wasn’t really enough to cover his train passes. Really, Makoto knew he needed to find a job within a month, or he’d be screwed.  
  
There was always Haru, he supposed. Makoto grimaced at the idea. Haru would welcome him with an open door, he knew. So would Makoto’s parents. But he had already put such a financial strain on his family in order to go to this university in the first place, and Ren and Ran would be leaving high school in two more years, so really, Makoto needed to be able to support himself. While on the train, he ran through his budget in his head, looking for areas he could scrape a little more out of. He could get a cheaper apartment when his lease was up in three months, but until then it looked like more instant ramen and fewer skype calls home. In fact, the internet should probably go altogether. If he really worked at it, he could scrounge up a few extra yen for something small for Haru’s birthday which was coming up, but he couldn’t do anything more than that.

No matter how he looked at it, Makoto needed a job, and he needed one soon.

When the train stopped at Haru’s station, Makoto dragged himself from his seat with a groan. Haru had promised him dinner after the interview, be it to celebrate or commiserate. It was at least a free meal, Makoto supposed, and even if it was just mackerel again, Haru’s cooking was always a welcome comfort.

The walk from the station to the apartment building where Makoto’s best friend lived was a comfort as well, familiar in a way his own neighborhood had never been. Makoto was safe here. He opened the already unlocked front door with a muttered, “Sorry for the intrusion,” and shuffled out of his shoes. Remarkably, the scent that flooded his senses was not grilling fish, but –

“Green curry?” Makoto rounded the corner to the kitchen and stood at the edge of the counter, the unmarked boundary of Makoto-Free Territory. Haru nodded in response to Makoto’s question, but otherwise did not turn his attention from the pot on the stove. Makoto smiled at the back of Haru’s head and retreated to the living room to wait. A few moments later, Haru rounded the corner with a tray laden with their dinner. He placed Makoto’s food in front of him and got started on his own, clearly waiting for Makoto to speak.

“I didn’t get it,” he said. Haru’s shoulders slumped ever so slightly, but it would have taken a keen – or just very practiced – eye to catch it. Makoto sighed. “I just don’t know what it is,” he said. “It’s not like I’m not qualified.  I guess there’s just no demand for teachers right now. Maybe I should just look for some other type of job.”

“I know someone looking for a secretary,” Haru offered. Makoto was quiet for a moment, considering. The idea of being something other than a teacher was not appealing in the slightest, but he really did need the money. And besides, a secretary wasn’t too far removed from what he was trained for, and he could always get a teaching job later.

“All right,” Makoto said. “Who?”

“Rin’s friend,” Haru said.

“Rin, the guy you swim with, with the teeth?” Haru nodded.

“His dad’s the CEO of Yamazaki Inc., and he needs a new secretary and PA.” Makoto choked on his curry. Yamazaki Inc. was one of the biggest corporations in Tokyo. They owned chains of gas stations, restaurants, grocery stores, even movie theaters. Pretty much anything that wasn’t a mom and pop store had some sort of tie to the Yamazakis. And there were all those rumors. Makoto tried not to believe everything he heard, but there was just so much scandal floating around Yamazaki Eito that it was impossible not to believe some of it…

But a job was a job. So after dinner, Haru disappeared to make a phone call. Makoto sat and pondered the cosmic implications of that, rather than sit and worry about what was to come. That is, until Haru reappeared and told him his first day would be Monday, and that he’d need to wear a suit.

“Wait, that’s it?” Makoto cried. “No interview, I’m just hired?” Haru blinked at him and sat back at the table. Makoto ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. “Okay,” he muttered.

* * *

 

“Hey, asshole, guess who just hand-picked your newest babysitter?” Sousuke ignore the sound of Rin’s voice with the great determination that only came with years of practice. “Come on,” whined the redhead, draping himself over Sousuke’s desk. “I got a call from Nanase, and his friend needs a job. Apparently he’s the most upstanding citizen you’ll ever meet, the kind that feeds stray kittens and helps old ladies with their groceries.”

“He’ll be gone in a week,” Sousuke said as he turned the page in the file he was reading over. He could see Rin grinning out of the corner of his eye.

“I don’t know about that,” Rin said. “Apparently this guy’s real desperate. Education major, couldn’t find a teaching job.”

“A week,” Sousuke repeated.

“Five thousand yen,” Rin boasted.

“Fifty.”

“Done.”


	2. Chapter 2

    “So you just move this file here, and then you’ve got the next two weeks organized,” Amakata-san explained. Makoto nodded without looking at her, taking the mouse from her and moving a few more files. He had his massive planner spread out in front of him along with a pile of different colored pens and to seperate calendars. Amakata-san watched him closely, humming her approval. “You’re very organized, Tachibana.”

 

Makoto smiled. “It’s one of the first things you learn in a teaching degree,” he told her, not taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

 

“Well,” Amakata-san said, standing, “I’m sure you’ll do much better than the pat few secretaries. Which reminds me, you still haven’t met Yamazaki-kun, have you?” 

 

“Not yet.” Makoto frowned. It was his fourth day on the job and he had yet to actually meet his boss. He looked up at last to see the last remnants of a worried expression fleeing Amakata-san’s face. 

 

“Don’t worry, Tachibana. You’ll be fine. I’m sending Nagisa down to help you out this afternoon. Try not to let him get off task?” she said, turning to go. 

 

Makoto toyed with the file system on his computer, moving it into an arrangement that suited him better as he waited for the terror of PR to arrive. Nagisa was easily the most fascinating person he had ever come across. He occupied some essential but undefined position in PR under Amakata-san, and she was the only one in the whole company who was confirmed to have actually controlled him at one point. Apparently it had had something to do with a rabbit and several yards of spandex. Nagisa had more freedom in the company than anyone else, and no one actually knew his last name. In short, he terrified and exhausted Makoto.

 

Nagisa’s form of “training” fit better under the description “lay on Makoto’s desk and gossip.” More often than not, they were joined by Matsuoka-san, who Makoto knew was somehow related to the person who had gotten him his job and was also much more terrifying than anyone that small had any right to be. She was the receptionist in the main lobby, and together with Nagisa, she ran the company’s underground rumor mill. 

 

The two of them arrived arm-in-arm with a stack of bentos, giggling under their breaths. Makoto fought back a groan and reached across the aisle to pull up an extra chair for Matsuoka-san.

 

“No, seriously, Gou-chan,” Nagisa was saying. “He’s totally dating your brother.”

 

“Nagisa, I’ve told you. Oniichan is dating Nitori-san, that fashion designer who did our spread last season,” Matsuoka-san argued.

 

“I know,” Nagisa said. “And that new security guard is dating him too. They’re like in a threesome, only with actual dating on top of the sex.”

 

“Good morning to you too, Nagisa,” Makoto groaned.

 

“Oh, Mako-chan, don’t act like you don’t want to know,” Nagisa chided, sliding a bento in front of Makoto and taking one of the chairs. He slid one of Makoto’s calendars out of the way and propped his feet up on his desk.

 

“I really don’t,” Makoto answered.

 

“But I thought he was dating Kisumi,” Matsuoka-san protested, ignoring Makoto.

 

“I thought so too, but I think that’s just flirting,” Nagisa said. “Which is really cutting in on my reputation. I can’t figure out who Kisu-chan is dating, and it’s really starting to annoy me.”

 

“Are you sure he’s dating anyone?”

 

“Please, he’s too flirty not to have someone. That level is reserved for people like me, and you know how much less of a tease I was before I got with Rei-chan.” Nagisa shoved half of his food into his mouth in one go, and was already eyeing Makoto’s lunch as well.

 

“Those were the days,” Matsuoka-san said wistfully.

 

“Rei-chan?” Makoto asked. Nagisa gasped and Matsuoka-san groaned.

 

“You mean I haven’t told you about my Rei-chan?!” he cried.

 

“He works in IT,” Matsuoka-san cut in. “Nagisa’s been pining for him for three years, and they finally got together about six months ago. Please,” she snapped, glaring at Nagisa, “do not tell  that story again.” Nagisa looked crestfallen.

 

“Hey, I have a question,” Makoto said suddenly. Both Nagisa and Matsuoka-san perked up and looked at him excitedly. “Amakata-san seemed worried when I said I haven’t met Yamazaki-san yet. I mean, it’s probably because he’s been too busy, but it seemed like there was more to it.”

 

“This one’s on you,” Matsuoka-san said, standing abruptly. “If I say anything, it’ll get back to Oniichan, and you know how he is.” She started to leave, but stopped and looked back at Makoto. “I’ve known Sousuke-kun since we were little. Trust me when I say that if you make it, you’ll be glad you know him.” With that, she left.

 

Makoto looked after her for a moment, then turned to Nagisa. The blond had an expression on his face that Makoto would never have thought he was capable of. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth and his brows were furrowed, his eyes cloudy with some private worry. “Nagisa?” Makoto asked nervously. Nagisa sighed.

 

“I like you, Mako-chan,” he said, “but I’m not sure you’ll be here much longer.”

 

“Why is that?” Makoto asked, his own face scrunching up in concern.

 

“Sou-chan has a way of going through secretaries, and for a good reason,” Nagisa said wit a furtive glance to the door behind Makoto’s desk. “He drives them away. I can’t really say much more. Miho-chan’s sworn me to silence.” Nagisa was quiet for a moment, then he perked up. “I’m gonna go get some snacks!” he chirped, scooping up the empty bento that Makoto hadn’t noticed him stealing and all but skipping away.

 

Makoto tucked the conversation to the back of his mind for the rest of the afternoon, chatting with Nagisa and making sure Yamazaki-san’s schedule for the next day was all set up for him. When it came time to go home, Makoto lingered a little longer. He was going over one of his calendars carefully when the door behind him opened. He turned, startled, to be met with a surprisingly young man. 

 

Yamazaki-san was all broad shoulders and thick torso. He was wearing a suit that was tailored perfectly to show off what Makoto could tell was an impressively muscular frame, teal tie matching his eyes. His eyes which were leveled at Makoto in the most intimidating, most disappointed glare he had ever witnessed. Makoto willed himself to move, to say something, but he was rooted to the spot, all but trembling in fear. He made some small noise that might have been described as a squeak, and Yamazaki-san looked away. He stalked off toward the elevators without a word. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sousuke bit back another sigh, shoveling another bite of tokantsu into his mouth. The last time his father had invited him out to dinner like this, one-on-one, he had informed Sousuke that his school registration had been canceled and he was starting the next week at the company, whether he liked it or not. Sousuke had known that this dinner would not be pleasant, but he also knew that his father had enough power in the city that there would be nowhere for Sousuke to go if he refused. So he had dressed up as requested and arrived at one of the more exclusive restaurants in town to have another amiable meal with Dear Old Dad.

 

An amiable meal which so far had not given any clues to what his father wanted. It had been filled with small talk, all Eito asking about Sousuke’s personal life as if he actually had one. He didn’t seem especially  pleased that all he had to say involved Rin in some form or other, but with his entire life stuck in that damned office, what more could he expect? Sousuke answered all his questions with as few syllables as possible. Eito smiled and chuckled and  schmoozed all the while, but Sousuke had known his father far too long. He didn’t miss the darkness under his eyes, or the way he kept glancing at he other tables. 

 

“This has been great, Dad,” Sousuke said with just a slight tint of sarcasm, “but I have to go. I promised my friend I’d babysit his little brother for him tonight.”

 

“Can’t he just hire someone professional?” Eito scoffed. Sousuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but only just.

 

“Because he works for you, Dad, and you don’t exactly pay your employees well.” Eito narrowed his eyes at that, but didn’t respond with much more than a polite goodbye laced with threatening undertones. Sousuke filed that one away for future reference. Maybe he could use it on Rin’s new friend, the fish head with the pretty eyes.

 

Sousuke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he got off the train, running through the dinner in his mind. It was obvious his father wanted something, but he was usually the type of man to come right out and say it. So if he hadn’t demanded anything of Sousuke, it meant he was checking up on him, making sure his little pawn was still loyal. 

 

Those thoughts were chased from his head when he rounded a corner and both Shigino brothers launched themselves at him. He caught Hayato up and twirled him a bit, avoiding Kisumi’s embrace altogether.

 

“Aw, come on, Sousuke!” Kisumi pouted. “Is that any way to greet your old friend?”

 

“Do you hear something, Hayato?” Sousuke asked. The little boy in his arms giggled and threw his arms around Sousuke’s neck.

 

“Don’t be mean, Sou-chan!” Hayato squealed. Sousuke pouted at him.

 

“But Hayatoooo,” he whined. Hayato crossed his arms and gave him a ridiculously stern look, and Sousuke’s heart  melted into a tiny puddle between his sneakers. “Oh, alright. Hello, Kisumi.”

 

“You could sound a little enthusiastic,” Kisumi teased, but Hayato cheered, and Sousuke took that as evidence that he had done enough.

 

“How late will you be out?” Sousuke asked.

 

“What, that eager to get rid of us?” Sousuke rolled his eyes at Kisumi and hiked Hayato a little higher.

 

“No, I just want to know how much time we have to work with. See if we can call the dancers, or if we’re just going to have to amuse ourselves with copious amounts of booze and Playboy.”

 

“Dancers?” Kisumi cooed, a bright and mischievous look filling his eyes. “If I’d known RinRin was coming, I’d have dressed a little nicer.” Sousuke threw his head back and laughed at that. 

 

“Oh my god, thank you for that,” he howled. 

 

Kisumi gave him and Hayato a fond smile and reached up to ruffle their hair. “I’ll be back around one. Sousuke, be good, and don’t corrupt my little brother, okay?”

 

“Hey, aren’t you going to tell him to be good?” Sousuke protested. Kisumi smiled and winked.

 

“Be good, Sousuke,” he said, and took off down the street. Sousuke chuckled again and turned to Hayato, walking back into the house.

 

“So, what should we have for dessert?” he asked.

 

 

 

Dinner at Haru’s meant two things: he was eating a decently cooked meal for once in his adult life, and that meal was going to be mackerel. Makoto chuckled to himself as he cleaned the dishes. No matter how far away they got from the little port town where they’d grown up, Haru never really changed. He dried his hands on a towel and came back out into the living room to find Haru chatting with his siblings over Skype.

 

“ONIICHAN!” they screamed in unison as soon as Makoto moved into the frame.

 

“Hi Ren, hi Ran,” Makoto laughed. “Have you two been being good?”

 

“Nope,” Ran announced. Makoto bit back another laugh.

 

“Yes we have,” Ren argued. “We started school last week.”

 

“Oh, that’s right,” Makoto said, “you two are in high school now,aren’t you?” Ran and Ren nodded proudly. “I was going to send you guys something, but I’m not too convinced you’ve been behaving.”

 

“We’ve been behaving!” Ren cried at the same time Ran yelled, “I swear, we’ve been good!” Makoto laughed and leaned against Haru.

 

“Well, it’s a good thing this came in the mail, isn’t it?” came Makoto’s mother’s voice from off screen. She came into the living room with a box and knelt down between the twins. She said something else that couldn’t be heard over the cheering. Ran and Ren quieted instantly and turned with big, pleading eyes to face the camera.

 

“Can we open it, Oniichan?” Ran asked.

 

“I suppose,” Makoto sighed. The twins cheered and tore into the box, unearthing a pair of smaller boxes, each labeled with a twin’s name. In Ran’s was a beautifully carved bead necklace, a turquoise songbird dangling from the center. Ren’s had a knitted blue beanie with a cat’s face, complete with ears. The squealing caused by the gifts nearly destroyed Haru’s speakers. 

 

“What do you say to Haru-chan?” Makoto prompted when they quieted enough for him to be heard.

 

“THANK YOU HARU-CHAN!” they screamed. Haru gave them a small smile and nodded at the screen.

 

“All right, you two, let’s let your brother and Haru-chan go. They probably have a lot to do tonight.” Makoto’s mother smiled and winked at the camera, then stood and left the room. Makoto said his goodbyes to the twins, then closed Haru’s laptop and leaned back with a heavy sigh.

 

“I forgot how much energy they take,” he moaned.

 

“Get out,” Haru said.

 

Makoto jumped, looking at his best friend. Haru was staring at the clock on his wall. “Haru-chan?” he asked.

 

Haru looked at him, the calm in his eyes easing Makoto’s sudden surge of insecurity. He chuckled and stood, collecting his things. “Alright, Haru-chan, you don’t have to tell me,” he said. “But whoever it is, I do get to meet them someday.” Haru nodded and walked him to the door.

 

Makoto hummed to himself as he walked to the train station. It had been a good day. For the first time in a while, he found himself looking forward to the week ahead, sure that things were starting to look up for him.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been the longest week of Makoto’s life. In the three days since he had first met Yamazaki-san, his lunch had accidentally been thrown out, his computer had crashed, his desk chair had disappeared five separate times, and one of his planners had gone missing, only to be found by a pink-haired security guard, floating in the lobby fountain. Makoto was ready to tear his hair out as he gathered his things and hurried out through the main lobby on Friday, only sending a wave goodbye to Matsuoka-san and the security guard. He was one more mishap away from calling Amakata-san and resigning, but when he reached his apartment to find a past-due notice taped to his door, all those thoughts halted.

 

There was nothing he could do. Until a school somewhere would hire him, Makoto _needed_ this job. He couldn’t go back to his parents’ house, not with the twins in high school and looking at colleges already, and he sure as hell couldn’t face the absolute failure of having to stay with Haru. So Makoto took a quick bath and put on his most comfortable pajamas before settling down on the couch with a tub of chocolate ice cream and his laptop streaming some trashy Korean drama. He had two days to detox and cheer himself up before it all started again on Monday.

 

 

 

“Sousuke, stop acting like you really don’t like this one,” Rin said, sprawling spread-eagle on his back right in the middle of Sousuke’s kitchen floor.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sousuke answered, stepping around his head to grab a protein shake from the fridge. He dropped one on Rin’s stomach and opened another for himself.

 

“Stole his lunch, moved his desk chair, sent him a computer virus,” Rin listed, ticking off each offense on his fingers. “I love you, man, but this is weak. You had Hamada out in two days with the level of shit you piled on him, and now you’re treating this new guy like a princess.”

 

“Only one of those was actually me,” Sousuke said. “I asked Kisumi to cause general mayhem, so he’s the one who’s actually been moving his desk chair. Besides, I’ve got bigger things planned. This is just the beginning.”

 

“Man, why do you want him gone so bad?” Rin asked. “Kisumi told me about him, he seems like a nice guy. Maybe you could just, I don’t know, work with him for once.”

 

Sousuke sighed and slipped off of the counter he was perched on to sit on the floor with his legs draped across Rin. “I don’t know,” he mumbled. “I guess I don’t have anything against him as a person, I just don’t like what he means.”

 

“Dude.” Rin sat up and leveled him with an incredulous glare. “It’s not his fault your dad’s an asshat. And from what I hear, he’s seriously hot.” Rin’s eyes softened, and Sousuke looked away. This conversation always came up, once every couple of weeks at least, and every time it left Sousuke drowning in useless anger. “It’s not his fault you had to give up swimming,” Rin said softly.

 

“I know that!” Sousuke snapped. “I know, it’s my own damn fault!” Rin, for once, didn’t react, didn’t yell back. He just looked at Sousuke until all the tension drained out of him and he slumped back against a cabinet. “Look, Rin, you have everything I ever wanted. You’re living our dream.” He looked at his best friend, hating himself for the look on his face, and hating Rin just a little for his luck. He looked down at his lap. “I know that I’m the only one who screwed it up for me. But I can’t keep this up. I can’t keep working for my dad the rest of my life and not be a little angry about it.”

 

“So be angry,” Rin said. Sousuke looked at him again. His eyes were serious. “Just make sure you know who you’re angry at.” With that, Rin disentangled himself from Sousuke’s legs and stood. “Oh, by the way, Ai and I are going to see a movie with Gou on Sunday. You coming?” He held out a hand and pulled Sousuke to his feet.

 

“That depends,” Sousuke answered. “Are you going to cry again? Because if you are, I’ll bring my camera. Youtube loves it when you cry.”

 

“You’re no longer invited,” Rin sniffed and left the kitchen with his nose in the air.

 

“I’ll tell Gou,” Sousuke warned.

 

“She won’t do anything,” Rin countered. Sousuke walked up behind him and leaned his head to whisper directly into his ear.

 

“I’ll tell Ai.” Rin tensed and whirled to look at him.

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” he growled.

 

Sousuke pulled out his phone and started texting. “Please tell Rin to let me come to the movies with you,” he read as he typed. “I miss you and Gou and he keeps making fun of me-”

 

“GIVE ME THAT!” Rin screeched, snatching the phone from Sousuke’s hand. Sousuke threw his head back and laughed. “Shut up!” Rin snapped. He fumbled with Sousuke’s phone for a minute then chucked it back at him. “Fine, you can come!”

 

“Thank you, Rin,” he said. He must have sounded a bit too sincere, because Rin’s ears turned red and he turned his face away.

 

“Whatever,” he mumbled as he pulled his shoes on. “So see you Saturday. And Sousuke?” Sousuke looked up at him. “Figure out something to do about the new secretary,” he said. “Just stop piddling around with these baby pranks.” Sousuke nodded.

 

“Actually,” he said, looking back down at his phone, “you may have given me an idea.”

 

Rin paused for a moment, staring at him. “I’m going to regret this,” he mumbled, and turned to leave.

 

 

 

HARU-CHAN: [watch your back]

 

ME: [What are you talking about, Haru-chan?]

 

HARU-CHAN: [just be careful at work. rin called. let me know if you need backup]

 

HARU-CHAN: [and lay off the chan]

 

Makoto stared at his phone. It was rare that Haru would text him at all, let alone unprompted like this. Whatever Rin had called him about, it obviously did not bode well for Makoto. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his face, deciding to forget everything for a few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto was beginning to doubt his sanity. Sure, he wasn’t a terrible-looking guy, and Yamazaki-san was admittedly attractive, but the stares and whispers that followed him to and from his desk were going a  bit far. He honestly would have thought nothing of it if it weren’t for an email from Nagisa, forwarded from an anonymous source. Makoto winced internally as he clicked the link, only to wince externally when he saw where it led. 

 

YAMABANA 5-EVER read the header in big, pink, sparkly letters right above a crudely-drawn image of what was probably supposed to be him and Yamazaki-san, staring into each other’s eyes. At least, he assumed it was them, but the lack of realism made him wonder. After all, he wasn’t  that much shorter than Yamazaki-san, and he was certain he had never made such a lewd-yet-vulnerable expression in his life. Makoto shook his head rapidly and exited out of the site before he could see any more. 

 

That was two days ago, and it had only gotten worse from there. Now it was all Makoto could do to wade through all the messages on his company IM system to get to his actual work. Just as he reached the bottom, the phone blared.

 

“Yamazaki Sousuke’s office,” he said robotically into the receiver. “How may I help you today?” As he calmed the wailing vendor on the phone, Nagisa sidled up and flopped down across his desktop. Makoto spared him a weary grin and transfered the vendor across the office, letting Hamada in Product Management deal with him. He leaned back in his seat and let out a heavy sigh, running his hands through his hair.

 

“Rough day, Mako-chan?” Nagisa chirped. 

 

“Why did you have to point it out to me?” he groaned. Nagisa just smiled, but there was something serious in his eyes.

 

“Because you need to be on alert,” he answered in a quiet voice. “People don’t last long here if it comes out that Sou-chan is interested in them.” He looked toward the elevators, as if willing Matsuoka-san to join them. “Gou-chan and I are doing everything we can for you, but I think you’ve got an intentional leech.”

 

“A leech.” Makoto repeated. Nagisa nodded, not turning to face him.

 

“You’ve got someone against you, Mako-chan. We’re trying to smoke him out, but I have no idea who he is.” Nagisa sighed and seemed to deflate. 

 

“Hey,” Makoto sighed, turning to face him fully. “Cheer up, Nagisa. You and Matsuoka-san are still the top of the heap.” Nagisa looked noticeably brighter after that.

 

“Have you read the latest chapter of ‘Love Bleeds Eternal’? Pretty steamy stuff, Mako-chan.” Makoto groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

 

“I have a dinner with Yamazaki-sama in three days, and the rest of the office is writing fanfiction about me and his son,” Makoto groaned.

 

“Wait, you’re going to dinner with Yamazaki Eito?” Nagisa asked. Makoto looked up to see the blond gaping at him.

 

“Yes?” he answered slowly. “Does he not do that with all of Yamazaki-san’s secretaries?” Nagisa stared at him. “His secretary made it seem like he did.” Makoto bit his own tongue a moment too late.

 

“You talked to Rei-chan?” Nagisa squealed.

 

“Oh now you’ve done it,” Makoto glanced up to see the lobby secretary pulling up a chair.

 

“Sorry, Matsuoka-san,” he said. “This one’s on me.”

 

“Seriously, though, Tachibana-kun,” she said, leaning on Makoto’s desk, “Eito-san doesn’t really mingle with his employees, especially us commoners. I’ve been Sousuke-kun’s friend since we were little and he barely acknowledges me and my brother.” She let out a forlorn sigh and rested her chin on her arms.

 

“Okay, but Rei-chan,” Nagisa interrupted. “I mean, have you  seen his new haircut?” Matsuoka-san smiled over at Nagisa, and Makoto found himself doing the same.

 

“Are you two doing anything for your anniversary?” she asked. Nagisa giggled and leaned toward her.

 

“I’m going to surprise him with dinner,” he answered. “I actually got the idea from chapter four of ‘My Secret Is You’.”

 

“Ooh, the breakfast scene?” Matsuoka-san squealed. Makoto slumped against his desk.

 

“If I quit it goes away,” he mumbled to himself.

 

“If you quit, they win,” Nagisa pointed out. Makoto cracked an eye open to glare weakly at him.

 

“Besides,” Matsuoka-san said briskly, “if you quit, we’ll probably never know if you ever work up the courage to tell Sousuke-kun about your alien roommate in ‘Terrestrial, Torrid, and Tempting’. I need to know, Tachibana-kun!” Makoto closed the eye and slumped even more.

 

 

 

“So far, so good, Sousuke!” Kisumi chirped.

 

“Get off my desk,” Sousuke replied.

 

“You know, Kisumi,” Rin said from his place on Sousuke’s couch, “some of these are actually really good.” He sat up and turned his laptop toward Sousuke. “Hey, Sou, is it true that you were secretly born with one leg? ‘Cause I’ve seen you naked, and that’s an impressive prosthetic if it is.” Sousuke glared at Rin.

 

“You need to calm this down,” he said, pointing over at Kisumi. “And you,” he said, pointing at Rin, “need to spend less time with your sister.” Rin rolled off the couch.

 

“Whatever, man,” he said. “I gotta go meet up with Haru. You coming to the meet on Saturday?”

 

“Yeah,” Sousuke answered. “I got another dinner with my dad after, so I can’t hang out, but I’ll be there for your heats.” Rin nodded and left the office with a wave.

 

“Two dinners in one month?” Kisumi asked. “Are you going to be alright?” Sousuke sighed heavily and looked at his old friend. 

 

  1. “Probably,” he answered. He scrubbed a palm across his eyelids and yawned. “Get out of here,” he said, giving Kisumi’s shoulder a shove. “Tell Hayato to make sure he cheers me on extra loud.” Kisumi saluted and sauntered out the door. Sousuke caught sight of his secretary as he went, chatting with Rin and Gou. He stared at the door for a few minutes after it swung closed, then picked up the phone.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, everyone!,I've been marooned at my cousin's wifi-less apartment, but I'm back home and ready with updates!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS.   
> That said, I'm not entirely happy with it, but I still hope you like it. I'm starting to doubt the originality of this plot line, so I don't know when I'll update next. It may be a while.

No matter how long it had been since he had stopped swimming, Makoto still missed the humidity and the smell of chlorine and the tension in the air that came with a meet in a really nice indoor pool. He stood in the stands with Haru’s friend’s boyfriend, the fashion designer he had heard Matsuoka-san mention a few times, and two men which he was pretty sure were security guards at Yamazaki, Inc. All three of them were bouncing with excitement and chattering with Makoto and with each other about the race. Makoto was feeling at ease for the first time in what felt like years when the chattering picked up in volume and excitement.

 

“Sousuke! I didn’t know you were coming!” Makoto whirled around to look at Nitori, who was waving at someone in the stands to his left. Makoto followed his gaze, only to see Yamazaki-san, looking much better than he had any right to in a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, grinning and waving back. Makoto ducked behind one of the security guards, though he knew Yamazaki-san had already seen him. “Tachibana-san?” Nitori asked, leaning around the security guard. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Someone’s been writing fanfiction about him and Sousuke and circulating it around the office,” the guard - Mikoshiba? - replied. Makoto was too busy studying the suddenly fascinating spot on the chair in front of him to notice Mikoshiba’s significant glare at his coworker.

 

“Oh, yeah, Rin showed me some of it!” Nitori chirped. Makoto groaned and buried his face in his hands. He peeked through his fingers to see Mikoshiba looking at him, a worried expression on his face.

 

“Stand up straight and act like you have no idea it ever happened,” he said softly, grabbing Makoto by the forearm. “This is a casual enough setting, so go ahead and act normal. If he catches on, it’ll only get worse.” Makoto sent him a bewildered look, but didn’t have time to answer before Nitori was throwing himself into Yamazaki-san’s arms.

 

“Ai, I just saw you on Tuesday,” Yamazaki-san grumbled, but he wrapped his arms around Nitori anyway. “Did I miss Rin’s heat?” he asked, looking up at the other guard.

 

“Nah, just the college kids. Momo came in second.” Mikoshiba puffed out his chest, and Makoto had to stifle a chuckle at the memory of the large man cheering on his little brother.

 

“Rin-san and Haru’s heat is in about twenty minutes,” Makoto said. Yamazaki-san glanced at him, and he could feel his face heating up. Cursing himself for his big mouth and his ready blush, Makoto shut his mouth with a dull click and stared straight ahead. An awkward silence stretched between them until Nitori chuckled and started chatting with Mikoshiba in a sad attempt to break it.

 

Or maybe not so sad, because Nitori and the two security guards seemed totally unaffected. Makoto drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, watching the next few heats with little interest.

 

 

 

Haru disappeared as soon as the race was finished, as usual. No matter how hard Rin tried, he couldn’t figure out where the hell he disappeared to. If it had something to do with Haru’s mystery boyfriend, Rin was going to find out, damn it. He grumbled to himself as he tied his hair back, making his way out of the locker room to the familiar sounds of shouting and splashing echoing off of glass walls. Ai and Seijuurou were waiting for him outside the locker room doors.

 

“That was amazing, Rin!” Ai squealed, launching himself at Rin, who caught him with a stumble and a laugh.

 

“You know you’re too big to do that now,” he scolded. As soon as he realized what he had said, he dropped Ai and threw himself to the side, so as to avoid Seijuurou attempting the same thing. “ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?” he shrieked, whirling to stare at the man now sprawled on the floor. Seijuurou pouted up at him, and Ai started giggling. Rin rolled his eyes and held out a hand to help Seijuurou up. “Come on,” he grumbled, throwing an arm around Ai’s shoulders. “Kisumi wanted me to watch Hayato today, and I’m not doing it alone.”

 

 

 

 

Amakata Miho sat at her desk with her head in her hands. There was a folder open in front of her, overflowing with expenditure reports, clippings from gossip rags, and police reports spanning everything from petty theft to organized crime rings.

 

She had done everything she could for this company, given years of her life to keeping it afloat amidst the murkiest of scandals. When she had started out as Yamazaki-sama’s PA, she had been a bright-eyed college grad, eager to make her way in a company as powerful and far-reaching as Yamazaki, inc. Now, as she opened a private email account and started attaching files, she couldn’t help but think of another bright-eyed college grad, one she was about to bury.

 

Miho cringed just a little as she clicked ‘send’ and began gathering her things.

 

 

 

Makoto fought to quell his nervousness as he walked toward the restaurant Ryuugazaki had told him about. Nagisa and Matsuoka-san had seemed so wary when he had told them about this dinner, and then there was the shock of seeing Yamazaki-san at the race earlier that day.

 

Suffice to say, Makoto was having a strange day.

 

Now, dressed in the nicest suit he had and still feeling a little under-dressed, he walked through the door, only to stop short to avoid colliding with a broad back.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry,” he sputtered, backing up and dropping a bow. The back turned to reveal itself to be Yamazaki-san.

 

“Tachibana,” he said, sounding a little surprised. Makoto watched the look on his face turn to suspicion, then to anger, then back to a casual mask. “I wasn’t aware you would be here,” he said at last.

 

Makoto was saved from having to answer when Yamazaki-san’s phone started ringing. He looked both annoyed and relieved as he fished it out of his pocket and answered, just as Makoto’s text alert went off.

 

NAGISA: [Mako-chan, get out now.]

 

Makoto stared at his phone, trying to puzzle out a meaning. As he was about to type out a question, Yamazaki-san snapped his phone shut, turned on his heel, grabbed Makoto by the elbow, and stalked out of the restaurant. As soon as they were clear of the door, he slowed to a casual pace, his shoulders slumped, his head slightly bowed and turned away from the street. Makoto couldn’t even think to ask as Yamazaki-san’s grip on him tightened and they turned the corner, only to find themselves walking past more police than Makoto had ever seen in one place.


	7. Chapter 7

7-6-15

Due Diligence Chapter 7

 

Yamazaki-san led Makoto through a large crowd and across the street. He kept up a tight grip on Makoto's elbow, his lips pressed into a firm line.

 

"Yamazaki-san, where are you taking me?" Makoto demanded. Sousuke grunted and kept going. Makoto sighed heavily and allowed himself to be led on the image of all those police still fresh in his mind. When Yamazaki-san ducked into an alley and through the back door of a scummy looking shop Makoto could only stare in confusion.

 

"What's your size? Yamazaki asked, stalking through aisles and grabbing the first t shirt and pair of jeans he could find. Makoto told him,only just catching the button down he threw at him. "Put these on and don't ask questions," Yamazaki said, shoving him in the direction of the changing room. Makoto bit his tongue and did as he was told.

When Makoto emerged, Sousuke grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him around so he could tug the tags from his clothing.

"What is-"

“I'll pay for these," Yamazaki-san interrupted. He had an entire cart full of clothing, along with a pair of suitcases. He was dressed in a band t shirt and a pair of sweats himself. "Leave your suit there. We have to be quick. Grab your phone and your wallet, but take the battery out." Makoto didn't have time to protest as Yamazaki-san stalked off toward the cashier.

 

They were out of the store and halfway to the train station by the time Makoto thought to say another word. Sousuke bought a pair of tickets to Machida and tugged Makoto into the most crowded carriage he could find. He stowed the suitcases in an overhead compartment and flopped onto an empty seat. Makoto sat beside him with a furrowed brow and a sigh, not at all sure what was going on here.

  
"Where are you from?" Yamazaki-san asked him, looking straight forward.

"Harajuku," Makoto replied.

 

“No, where do your parents live?"

 

"No."

 

Yamazaki-san startled and stared at him.

"No, I'm not telling you, until you give me some sort of explanation." Yamazki glanced around the car, then ducked down a bit.

 

"You know the rumors about my father, right?" he hissed. Makoto nodded. "And you saw how many cops there were right outside the restaurant where he just so happened to be having a casual dinner with his son and six members of the board?" Makoto's eyes widened. Good," Yamazaki said. "You're not as dumb as you look. We need a place to lay low, but anything I could think of would be too predictable. So. Where do your parents live?"

 

"Tottori, Makoto answered. "Iwami." Sousuke nodded and looked up at the line map on the wall. "We'll get off here," he said pointing at a station in Sumida District, “and catch the train to Tottori from there. Let your folks know you're coming, then get rid of the phone.”

 

"You're going to have to come up with some reason you're there," he said, pulling out his phone. "My parents are too curious to just let some random stranger into their house, especially with my little brother and sister there. Sousuke was quiet for a moment.

"When I was in college, I always wanted to backpack across Europe," Sousuke said. "Just tell them we were classmates, and I just got back, and I need a place to stay until I can get another Visa." Makoto nodded.

"What did you study?” Makoto asked, genuinely curious. Sousuke looked out the window, clearly unwilling to answer."If they ask me, I'm going to have to be able to tell them something,” Makoto goaded.

 

"Sports med," Sousuke answered.

 

"Did Rin have anything to do with that?" Makoto asked. Sousuke smiled, but it was a sad, faraway thing.

"He did," Yamazaki-san answered. They were silent for the rest of the ride.

 

Late that night when several armed officers searched every train line in Ginza, they found nothing more than the usual city liter. The only things that were even a little promising were a trio of ferry tickets, a torn and soggy love letter, and a green flip phone submerged in a cup full of soda.


	8. Chapter 8

7-9-15

Due Diligence Chapter 8

 

Haru was more upset than Rin had ever seen him, including the time their coach had announced that the pool would be closed for a week for resurfacing. He had shown up at Rin’s apartment without explanation and sat in a tight ball on his couch, clutching his phone to his chest. He hadn’t responded to Rin’s questions, his offers of food and tea, and - most troubling of all - the suggestion he take a bath. Now Rin was sitting across from him, racking his brain for anything he could think of that would pull Haru from this catatonias.

 

“Is it something to do with Makoto?” he asked, and Haru flinched, curling even tighter. _Bingo._ Rin rubbed at the back of his neck and sighed. “Can you tell me what it is?” he asked.

 

Haru looked down at his phone, looking for all the world like a lost child. He shook his head and turned the phone around for Rin to see. It was blank.

 

“Okay?” Rin said slowly. “He hasn’t called you?” Haru flinched again and gripped the phone tight against his sternum. Rin furrowed his brow. “He’s probably just busy, Haru,” he reasoned. Haru shook his head wildly and looked at the phone again. “Have you tried calling him?”

 

“Straight to voice mail.” It was the first Haru had spoken, and his voice sounded raw with disuse.”He always answers.” Rin sighed, unsure what to do.

 

“He’ll be okay,” he said. Haru didn’t answer.

 

A knock at the door pulled Rin from his thoughts after what could have been hours. He barely had time to twist the knob before the door flew open and Ai launched himself into Rin’s arms, toppling them both to the floor. Seijuurou and Kisumi followed him in, Seijuurou kicking the door shut behind him.

 

“Haru!” Rin sat up to see Kisumi sprinting across the apartment to Haru’s couch. With surprising gentleness, Kisumi sat on the couch next to him and pulled him to his chest. Haru leaned into the touch, releasing one hand from the death grip he had on his phone to curl it in Kisumi’s shirt.

 

“Someone want to explain all of this to me?” Rin grumbled. Ai crawled off of him and gave him a hand up while Seijuurou locked the door and started toward the windows. He pulled the curtains one by one, pausing at the last to peer out to the street below.

 

“I think we’re ok,” he said, turning to face the room at large.

 

“Well,” Rin snapped, “that is a relief. Because I thought for a second that I had _four_ intruders in my apartment.”

 

“Senpai, shut up.” Rin whirled to stare at Ai incredulously, but Ai just shook his head and gestured toward the couch where Haru was now curled in Kisumi’s lap. “You may want to sit down.” Rin did as he was told.

 

“Amakata sunk the company,” Seijuurou said.

 

“Amakata?” Rin asked.

 

“Head of PR, officially. Unofficially, Eito’s lapdog. Her job was to sweep all Eito’s shit under the rug so the press and the cops didn’t catch on to it. She sent out an email to the entire company, two news networks, and who knows who else with evidence of every scandal for the past thirty years, lined up all nice and pretty.” Seijuurou glanced at Kisumi. “She’s buried us all. Anyone with ties to Eito is going to be wanted for questioning, which would be fine if Eito’s little Yakuza friends didn’t want us more.”

 

There was a small sound, like a child’s whimper. Every eye in the room turned to where Haru was staring at Seijuurou with tears in his eyes.

 

“Makoto’s fine,” Kisumi assured him. “Nagisa got a warning out to him.” Kisumi glanced at Seijuurou, who nodded. “He was supposed to be at the dinner where the cops took Eito and the board in, but he and Sousuke never showed. We’re pretty sure they’re in hiding, and probably together.” He smoothed a hand through Haru’s hair and pressed his cheek against the top of Haru’s hair. “If anyone’d gotten ahold of him we’d know by now.”

 

“So what now?” Ai asked, his voice small. “Kisumi and Sei are both employees, and god, Rin, you’ve been Sousuke’s friend since you were kids! They’ll be coming after you any minute!”

 

“That’s why we’re here, Ai,” Seijuurou said, settling a hand on Ai’s shoulder. “It’s okay, we got to him first. Now we can all get out of town, before anyone knows we’re gone.”

 

“Rats abandoning a ship,” Kisumi muttered, and Rin couldn’t help but think he was painfully right. He sighed and stood up.

 

“Ai, is your brother still in Iwami?” he asked. Ai nodded. “Kisumi, you take Haru back to his place and get some clothes. Meet us at the coffee shop down the street in twenty minutes.” He moved to the closet to pull out a suitcase. “If you’re not there, we’re leaving without you.”

 

 

 

As the landscape got more familiar, Makoto felt himself growing more nervous. He and Yamazaki-san had spoken only enough to build a believable lie, then spent the past several hours in silence. Now he couldn’t help but wonder what exactly he was bringing home with him. He thought of the last time he had seen the twins, their faces and voices bright as they had unwrapped the gifts Haru had made for them. The image of all those cops outside the restaurant came unbidden to the front of his mind and he bit down on his lower lip.

 

“Is my family going to be safe with you?” he asked through gritted teeth, staring straight ahead. Yamazaki-san stiffened beside him.

 

“I’m not sure,” he admitted.

 

“I have two little siblings,” Makoto told him. “Ren and Ran. They’re twins. They just started high school.” He turned to look at him, his eyes hard. “If they get caught up in whatever all this is, I _will_ make you suffer for it.” Sousuke looked at him with some emotion in his eyes that Makoto couldn’t name.

 

“My best friend, his little sister, three of my childhood friends, and an eight-year-old boy have already gotten _caught up_ in this,” he said. “I don’t know if they’re okay or not, and I probably won’t unless I hear about it on the news. All of my father’s employees are _caught up_ in this, no matter how innocent they are. Even Nagisa.” He twisted in his seat to pin Makoto down with his stare. “My mother died because she was too _caught up_ in this. I assure you, no matter what happens to your siblings, I am already suffering for all of this.”

 

Makoto stared at him, his jaw hanging open. Sousuke turned to look out the window, his shoulders tense.

 

“Alright,” Makoto said softly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

 

“No,” Yamazaki-san said. “You should have.”

 

“What does that mean?” Makoto asked.

 

“It means I’ve been doing everything I can to make your life miserable, and yet you’re still helping me,” Yamazaki-san answered. He turned to look at Makoto, looking so much more tired than anyone his age should. “Let’s start over.” Makoto nodded, holding out his hand to shake.

 

“Tachibana Makoto,” he said. Sousuke chuckled and shook.

 

“Yamazaki Sousuke.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Makoto bounced out of the train with an eager smile on his face, and Sousuke couldn't help the warmth that rose up in his chest at the sight. Makoto glanced back at him, giggled, and started off toward the station exit. Sousuke shook his head and smiled, hefting his suitcase and following.  
  
"Over there's the beach where Haru and I used to jog before meets," Makoto said, pointing. He had been giving Sousuke a running commentary of the walk to his house, Sousuke grunting here and there. "And that shop is where I worked the summer before my third year of high school." Makoto paused to wave to a middle-aged man, then kept walking.  
  
That happened a lot. Every few blocks it seemed some person wanted to say hello to Makoto, to ask how he was, who his friend was, if he was still in school, how Nanase was. Sousuke was amazed at just how many people knew this man.   
  
"Sorry about her," Makoto said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as a woman who had complimented Makoto on his 'handsome new boyfriend' walked away.   
  
"It's fine," Sousuke said, but he blushed anyway.   
  
"Anyway, my parents' house is right up here." Makoto led the way up a long set of stone steps. He paused to point to the house at the very top. "Haru lived there in high school. His parents signed it over to him, I think. He said something about renting it out, but it doesn't look like he has." Makoto sighed, seeming sad all of a sudden. Before Sousuke could say anything, though, the door to one of the houses flew open.  
  
"ONII-CHAN!" A girl in her teens sprinted out of the door and launched herself at Makoto.   
  
"Ran!" Makoto laughed, catching her around the waist and twirling her around. "Where's Ren?" Ran made a face.  
  
"Out with his girlfriend," she said. "I told him you were coming home today, but he wouldn't listen!"  
  
"Ren's allowed to have his own life," Makoto scolded. Ran made another face at that, then grabbed Makoto's suitcase and spun toward the house.  
  
"Come on, Mom and Dad are going nuts," she said over her shoulder. "I caught Dad dusting today." Makoto laughed. He gestured for Sousuke to follow, and entered his house with a soft ‘tadaima’  
  
"Pardon the intrusion," Sousuke mumbled, looking around. He didn't know why, but it was exactly what he would have expected. The entry was bright and the room was big, but it felt crowded with chairs and knick knacks. There were photos covering the walls alongside ribbons and artwork and other childhood achievements. It felt like a home Sousuke had seen once on a tv show.   
  
"Mako-kun!" A woman in her fifties came bustling around the corner and swept her son up in a hug. Sousuke could see Makoto in her features, and in Ran's as well, now that he looked. "Who's your friend?" she asked. Sousuke bowed.  
  
"Matsuoka Sousuke," he said. "Please forgive me for intruding like this."  
  
"Sousuke's a friend from college," Makoto said. "He just got back from abroad, and he needed a place to stay for a bit. His mother smiled warmly and took one of Sousuke's hand in both of his.  
  
"Please make yourself at home, Matsuoka-kun," she said.   
  
"Sousuke," he corrected, smiling. "Thank you very much."  
  
  
  
Makoto's head felt like it was floating. It must have been the juxtaposition of his boss and his little sister and his mother's cooking, but everything about that evening felt off-kilter. He had listened to Sousuke joke with his dad and tell Ran stories about his childhood as though he truly were an old college buddy. Now he was spreading out the guest futon on the floor of his childhood bedroom and his mother was bringing him fresh sheets and the last time he could remember doing this was almost a year ago when he and Haru had come back to celebrate the new year with Makoto's family.  
  
Sousuke came in from his shower with his hair damp and his shirt sticking to his skin and Makoto made sure he was very busy setting up Sousuke's bed for him. It wasn't like him to get this flustered over someone, let alone someone who until a few hours ago might as well have been a complete stranger. He excused himself to bathe, shaking the thoughts from his head.  
  
Makoto's mother stopped him in the hall. "Can I talk to you for a moment, dear?" she asked softly. Makoto nodded and followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"What is it, Mom?" he asked. She folded her hands in front of her and looked down at them, clearly at a loss for words. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."  
  
"The news this evening," she started, and Makoto was sure he knew what she would say. "Your father saw it, about Yamazaki, inc., and I-"  
  
"It's okay, Mom," he interrupted. "That's why Sousuke and I are here." He paused, trying to find a way to word it without scaring her. "We're both minor employees, but we thought it would be best if we could lie low for a while. We didn't tell anyone there where we went, and no one knows I grew up here but Haru."   
  
"Alright, but son, I just want to know that you're really okay," she said. "I've heard some of the things that have gone on in that company, and I need to know that you haven't-"  
  
"i promise, Mom, I'm just a secretary," he assured her. "I helped one of the department heads keep his schedule in order. I had nothing to do with any of it." She looked at him for a long while, then nodded.  
  
"Okay," she said. "I believe you. Your father and I won't say anything." Makoto thanked her and stood. "Makoto," she said, stopping him befoer he could reach the doorway. "Tell Yamazaki-kun that his secret's safe with us, too." Makoto stared at her, then nodded and made his way back to the bathroom.  
  
He stood for a long while under the hot spray, wishing he could was the last few months away entirely. But when he shut off the water and stepped out, he had to face the reality that sleeping on his bedroom floor tonight was the son of the biggest criminal in Tokyo. He sighed and buried his face in his hands, wishing he could call Haru.   
  
Sousuke was already asleep by the time he finished, one hand curled near his face and the other wrapped tight in the blanket. His brow was relaxed, his mouth was open, and he looked so much younger than normal that Makoto was struck by the sudden realization that they were the same age. With a sigh he pulled Sousuke's blanket a little higher, shut off the light, and climbed into his own bed.  
  
Tomorrow, he decided. Tomorrow he would find a way to make all of this right. With a nod to himself he rolled over and closed his eyes, asleep in moments.  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Makoto woke the next morning to Ren and Ran shrieking at each other. He groaned and shoved his head under the pillow. If there had been one thing he had not missed when living in Tokyo, it had been the early morning wake-up calls, courtesy of the twins. The banging and crashing grew louder and the high-pitched squeals were joined by a third, much deeper laugh. He sat up abruptly, staring around his room in confusion, only to catch sight of the guest futon and Sousuke’s bag.   
  
Right. Son of the most dangerous criminal in Tokyo. Apparently playing with the twins downstairs.   
  
Makoto groaned and scrubbed at his face, willing the exhaustion away. A soft knock sounded at his door and he groaned incoherently.  
  
“Mako-kun,” his mother said, pushing the door open and stepping inside with an indulgent smile. “Come on, lazybones. It’s past ten. Your brother and sister want you to take them to the festival.”  
  
“They’re fifteen,” Makoto groaned. “They can go by themselves.”  His mother clicked her tongue and he looked up only to be met with the same disapproving look he had used on Haru more times than he could count. “Okay, okay,” he grumbled. “Let me get dressed and we’ll go.”  
  
And so Makoto found himself being bundled out the door not long after by a pair of excited high schoolers and his boss. Ran had insisted that they all had to wear yukatas, claiming that Makoto had gotten boring and mean when he tried to refuse. Sousuke had taken her side with a smirk that Makoto Did Not Appreciate and then asked his mother if they had any spares. She had dug out one of Makoto’s which had always been a little big on him, and Sousuke had put it on gratefully and, well.  
  
Makoto did appreciate that. If only in the safety of his own thoughts. He wasn’t about to admit out loud that the dark green fabric draped across Sousuke’s shoulders and cinched at his waist and spread across his chest was… appealing, to say the least. Makoto bit the inside of his cheek and positioned Ren strategically between them as they walked down to the festival grounds.   
  
“Onii-chan’s been promising to take us to a festival for years,” Ran chattered from Sousuke’s other side, “but he’s been too busy with school to come visit.”  
  
“Haru-chan visited last year,” Ren continued for her. “He’s the best at catching goldfish. Onii-chan is awful at it.”  
  
“I’m not that bad, Ren!” Makoto cried. Ren raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head.  
  
“You suck, Onii-chan,” he said.  
  
“You used to be cute,” Makoto retorted. Sousuke snickered and Ran shook her head mournfully.  
  
“It’s his girlfriend,” she said. “She’s corrupted him.”  
  
“And you’ve always been a brat,” Makoto added. Ran huffed and stuck out her tongue.  
  
“Are you any good at catching goldfish, Sousuke-nii?” she asked, grabbing onto Sousuke’s hand and swinging it between them.  
  
“I’m alright,” he answered.  
  
“You have to catch me one, then!” Ran gushed. “Both of my brothers are useless.”  
  
“Ran!”  
  
  
  
If Makoto returning to his hometown was cute, Sousuke didn’t have a word for the way he felt watching him at the festival with his little siblings. It only got cuter when Ren and Ran ditched them to go off with some of their friends. He was smiling and giggling every few minutes, stopping at every booth to talk to the owners. Old ladies and young mothers stopped him on the street to talk to him. Kids ran up to give him hugs.  
  
“I used to teach part-time at the local swim club,” he explained after the latest pair of children had run back to their mother. “A lot of them still send me emails about their progress.”  
  
“You’re pretty popular,” Sousuke commented. Makoto blushed and scratched at the back of his neck. _Cute_ , Sousuke thought. “Why’d you leave home?”  
  
“Well, there were better schools for education in Tokyo,” he answered.  
  
“That’s right, Rin said you studied to be a teacher,” Sousuke remembered. Is it really that hard to get a job?” Makoto made a face.  
  
“In Tokyo,” he answered. “My old swim coach always said I could come back and work for him, but, I don’t know. Haru’s in Tokyo, and I didn’t want to come back without at least trying to make it on my own.”  
  
“Would you ever move back?” Sousuke asked. He shrugged.  
  
“I thought that I wouldn’t want to,” he answered. “But now, being back here feels… right somehow. Like there’s something here now that I was missing before.” He laughed and rolled his eyes, turning to look at Sousuke. “That doesn’t make any sense, does it?”  
  
“N-no, I think it does,” Sousuke answered, his cheeks heating. Makoto hummed and looked out at the sunset.  
  
“The fireworks should be starting soon,” he said suddenly. “Haru and I have this great place where we used to watch it, up by the temple. Do you want to see?” Sousuke’s heart stuttered and he nodded. Makoto flashed him a massive grin and grabbed his hand. “Come one!” he laughed, dragging Sousuke through the crowd.  
  
Makoto led him up the temple steps, past his house and Nanase’s, and out onto a wide concrete overlook. He leaned against the railing, closing his eyes and smiling as the sea breeze ruffled his hair.   
  
It had to be the nostalgia of being back in a small port town, or else some sort of magic of the festival, but Sousuke found himself reaching forward. Makoto started and stared up at him with something sweet and just a little desperate in his eyes. Sousuke cupped his cheek with one hand and leaned forward.  
  
“Sousuke! Oh my god, you’re okay!” Sousuke jerked and turned toward Rin’s voice, only to be knocked aside by a large blue-black blur.  
  
“Haru?!” Sousuke turned again to see Nanase throw himself into Makoto’s arms. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Looking for you,” Kisumi answered. Sousuke turned again, his eyes narrowing as he, Seijuurou, and Ai topped the stairs and came to stand next to Rin. “Haru figured Makoto might be here, and he insisted we look.”  
  
“Okay, but what are you doing here?” Sousuke insisted. “Why aren’t you in Tokyo?” Kisumi shot him a strange look.  
  
“Sou,” Rin said, stepping forward. “Sou, the whole company’s gone down. All your dad’s contacts are either behind bars or in Tokyo harbor.”  
  
“And my dad?” Rin gave him a tight-lipped look and refused to answer. “Rin, is my father alive?”  
  
“Last we heard,” Ai answered. “He was arrested at the restaurant last night. Sousuke swore.   
  
“Okay,” he said softly. He glanced at Makoto, Haru, and Rin, then stepped a bit away, gesturing for Ai to follow him. “I need you to keep an eye on them for me,” he said. “Especially Rin. He’s not going to like this.”  
  
“Why do you sound like you’re about to do something incredibly stupid?” Ai asked.  
  
“Because I probably am,” Sousuke answered with a shrug. “Will you do it for me?”  
  
“You know I will,” Ai said. “Just try not to get yourself killed, okay?” Sousuke smiled.  
  
“I’ll try,” he promised. He looked over his shoulder one last time at where Makoto was laughing at something Kisumi had said. He looked happy.  
  
Sousuke turned and walked back down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rises from the grave to bring you this update*  
> So this story is nearing its end, thank the Lord. I've been having a really hard time getting this chapter out, so I hope y'all like it.


	11. Chapter 11

The prefecture police station in Tottori City was small and run-down. The officer behind the counter eyed Sousuke through tired eyes, unmoving while Sousuke walked up to him.  
  
“Can I help you?” he asked. Sousuke took a steadying breath.  
  
“My name is Yamazaki Sousuke. My father is Yamazaki Eito. I want to sign on as a witness against him.”  
  
The officer typed Sousuke’s information into his computer lazily, and Sousuke could see the moment he realized who he was. His eyes widened and his shoulders straightened and the atmosphere in the little station turned sharp and dangerous. Sousuke fought the urge to react aggressively, letting his shoulders fall slack and holding his hands well away from his body. The officer came around the counter and took Sousuke’s arm.  
  
“Come with me, Yamazaki-san,” he said softly. Sousuke nodded and followed him into the station.  
  
  
   
“Haru-chan, you’re going to have to let go of me at some point,” Makoto chided. Haru huffed and held even tighter to his arm. Makoto rolled his eyes and patted Haru’s head. They were in Makoto’s living room along with the two security guards, Haru’s friend Rin, and the little fashion designer Nitori. Haru seemed perfectly at ease, but Makoto’s mother kept peeking at them worriedly. Makoto sighed and stood to follow her, taking Haru with him.  
  
“Okay, Mom, what’s up?” he asked when they were in the kitchen. She gave him a wry smile and shook her head.  
  
“My living room is full of suspected criminals,” she said. Makoto snorted.  
  
“I’m a suspected criminal,” he reminded her. She gave another tight smile.  
  
“I know,” she said. “That’s what I’m worried about. And where is Yamazaki-kun?” Haru’s hold on him tightened and he sighed.  
  
“I don’t know,” he answered. “He disappeared right after the others found us. But it’s fine. He won’t lead anyone back here.”  
  
“How can you know that?” Haru murmured. Makoto shrugged.  
  
“I just trust him,” he answered. He snorted at the pair of incredulous looks aimed at him. “What? I do.”  
  
“Mako-kun, you’ve known this boy for what, two months?” His mother put a hand on his shoulder. “I just don’t want you to get hurt. If you put all your faith in him and he fails you, I don’t think I could bear to watch it.”  
  
“It’ll be fine, Mom,” Makoto said not sure who he was trying to convince. “Really.”  
  
  
  
It was three days later when the news came out. Makoto was sitting on his parents couch with Ren and Ran on either side of him and Haru leaning against his knees, watching the news. The anchor was the same boring woman Makoto had been watching since he was a kid, but when she turned to the camera with a glint in her eye he sat a little straighter anyway.  
  
“Our top story tonight is an update on the case against Yamazaki Eito, CEO of Yamazaki, inc., and reported Yakuza. The police have received witness testimony against Yamazaki-san, from an unusual source. Eito’s son, Yamazaki Sousuke, has stepped forward to testify against his own father in the hearing against him scheduled to take place next week. Police have Yamazaki-san in protective custody, and refused him an interview with our reporters, but many speculate that he is indeed prepared to tell the courts of all his father’s wrong-doing.”  
  
Makoto stared at the screen in shock. Haru turned to stare at him but all he could see was the picture of Yamazaki-san they had shown on the screen. After only a few days together informally the sight of him in a suit was foreign to Makoto. He thought of the stiff set of his shoulders and the disinterest in his eyes on the screen, so different from the carefree boy who had worn Makoto’s old yukata to the festival. The thought of him wearing that suit and testifying against his own father made Makoto’s chest feel tight.  
  
  
  
“Mako-kun, since Yamazaki, inc. is toast, what are you going to do?” Makoto looked up at his father and shrugged. It was over a month later and the trial against Yamazaki Eito was coming had just come to a close. The Tachibanas and Haru were gathered in the living room, having just watched the official announcement of the verdict.  
  
“Sasabe-san has offered me my old job again,” he said. “I might take him up on it, or see if the high school has any openings.”  
  
“Isn’t the teacher who advised for your old swim club still there?” asked his mother.   
  
“Amakata-san, right?” Ren asked. “Yeah, she teaches literature.” Makoto nodded.   
  
“Haru-chan and I ran into her a few days ago,” he said. “It’d be nice to move back, I think. But I want to get my own place if I can.”   
  
“Well, before any of that,” his mother said, standing and clapping her hands together, “I need you and Haru-kun to go to the store and pick up some eggs and some fish for dinner. Ran and Ren can stay here and help me clean the kitchen, like they were supposed to two days ago.” Makoto chuckled as his siblings complained, standing with a groan and a stretch.  
  
“Come on, Haru-chan. We need to get there soon or they’ll be out.” Haru shot to his feet and led the way out the door.  
  
Walking to the market with Haru still held a strange sense of nostalgia for Makoto. As they passed Tamura-san’s door and the turnoff to the warf, it seemed to Makoto that they hadn’t really left high school after all.  
   
“When do you go back to Tokyo?” he asked idly.  
  
“Rin says our plane leaves on Tuesday,” Haru answered petulantly. Makoto snickered.  
  
“You’ll be fine without me, Haru-chan,” he said. “It’s not like we’d never see each other again.”  
  
“You should take my house,” Haru said suddenly. Makoto stopped in his tracks and blinked at him.   
  
“Okay, Haru-chan,” he said after a moment. They continued walking.  
  
Moving through the market was less a wacky adventure than it had been when they were kids. Makoto no longer had to fight to keep Haru from diving into the lobster tanks or from buying nothing but mackerel. He even allowed Makoto to add some salmon to their cart. In fact, up until they reached the checkout and heard a familiar voice, it was the most mundane trip Makoto had ever taken.  
  
“I wanted to do something suave like offer to pay for all your groceries, but I’m afraid I’m kind of broke.” Makoto spun so fast he slipped and fell on his back. Stunned, he stared up at Sousuke, dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans, scrambling to help him up.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Makoto exclaimed. Sousuke shrugged.  
  
“I can’t exactly stay in Tokyo,” he said. “There’s no place for me in any of the businesses there, and I’m afraid that’s all I know. So I figured I should find somewhere else to live my life, and where better than a place like here?” Makoto looked around wildly, entirely confused. Haru snorted and took Makoto’s basket. He pulled Makoto’s wallet out of his back pocket and went to the checkout alone. Makoto stared at Sousuke.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked. “I mean- we just saw the newscast today, about the trial. Do you need anything?”  
  
“Nah, I’m good,” Sousuke answered. “Since I testified the police let me off without any consequences. Oh, and all the employees who weren’t accused in the trial. And since all of the Yakuza who would’ve cared about me went down with my dad, I’m free and clear.” Makoto smiled and shook his head.  
  
“That’s not what I meant,” he said. “I mean, are you okay, emotionally? Physically? Do you have a place to stay, or enough to eat?”   
  
Sousuke blinked at him in shock. “A-are you trying to mother me?” he asked incredulously. Makoto looked down and blushed.  
  
“Sorry,” he muttered. “I do that a lot.”  
  
“Don’t apologize,” Sousuke said. “I really- that’s, uh.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, the tips of his ears turning red. “Thanks.” Makoto grinned at him.  
  
“Come on,” he said. “My mom’s making tonkatsu and sashimi. You’re welcome to come.” A slow, dorky smile spread across Sousuke’s face.  
  
“I love tonkatsu,” he said. The smile faltered, and Makoto’s chest tightened. “Is your mom going to be okay with that? I mean, they probably showed my picture on the news, so she knows now that I’m-”  
  
“Sousuke!” Makoto laughed. “She knew from the start. C’mon, you haven’t lived until you’ve tasted my mom’s salmon miso.” He grabbed Sousuke’s wrist and dragged him toward the front of the store, grinning at the sound of his flustered chuckle as he allowed himself to be led.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!   
> I may add an epilogue to this, but if not, then thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaayyy, welcome to the SouMako multichap!  
> Come join the party at [](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com>Tumblr</a>)


End file.
